<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Night by Of_Lights_and_Shadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007289">Quiet Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows'>Of_Lights_and_Shadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrostIron Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Central Park, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Loki thinks too hard about things, M/M, Tony is there for him, at least that was the goal, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites Loki for a nightly picnic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrostIron Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For G5 of frostiron bingo: Central Park setting</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I've never been to NY, much less to Central Park, so I don't know how it looks like at night or if it's safe to be there.<br/>Disclaimer pt2: I swear this was supposed to be 100 words of pure fluff. Then things escalated. I'm sorry.<br/>Disclaimer pt3: The tags are incomplete, probably. It's too late to think of tagging now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when you told me you'll show me the most beautiful parts this city of yours has to offer, I never expected something this… cheap."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured out, you're a Prince. An alien Prince, no less. You're used to luxury, obviously. So I had to do something different." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you think this is appropriate, how exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a midgardian custom to prepare meals for your loved ones. Your effort shows them that you care enough to do this for them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why you've brought me here, to a forest, in the middle of the night, of all places?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all, this isn't a forest. It's called a park. Central Park, to be precise. As to why I brought you here, well. It should be obvious, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nighttime. Hour of romance. Nature and quiet, that I know you appreciate. Not something we can do during the daylight time. Not when it gets so crowded during the day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And nobody is around. No one around to have to pretend to. No one around for us to play our roles for. We don't have to be the villain and the hero, or the Prince and the Inventor. We're just Loki and Tony here, now. Isn't that enough?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it should be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what Loki thinks. But he’s greedy, he wants, he craves. He wants to hold happiness and not lose it, even if he feels like he doesn’t deserve it. Tony is the same, he knows. Both are reaching out to something they don’t think they deserve. Perhaps that’s the only similarity between them. Perhaps, it’s the most glaring one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel Tony next to him, lying down, looking at the stars. “Hey, no need for heavy thoughts now, okay? Let’s enjoy this hour we’re gifted. No rules, no worries.” The attempt to take him off his thoughts is glaringly obvious, and Loki could, should have called him out on it. Instead, he doesn’t, and eyes the basket Tony had carried with him. He sets them out, eyeing them with suspicion. They look simple enough, but are they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hesitate, Loki. Eat.” Tony prompts. Loki is hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh. You’re priority. The host shouldn’t eat before the guest, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, it is.” Tony argues. “My home planet. The city I grew up in. All the big and little places that hold experiences and memories for me. Others harmful, others fond. That’s what it makes it home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki can’t help but agree with that logic but, at the same time, he envies the way Tony speaks of his home. He’s still bitter with his life in Asgard, with more bitter memories one could count.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Midgard could become my home?” he asks, hesitantly. He expects a negative answer. It makes sense to get one like that. He’s done nothing good for this realm and yet, he has more fond memories of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think a realm can ‘become’ a home unless you let it.” Tony replies. “And you have to show it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s an attempt to ‘leave behind my villainous ways’, it won’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a villain, Loki. A general nuisance, and an occasional pain in the ass, yes. But not a villain. I mean, you don’t kill, you don’t torture, you don’t take hostages--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that you know of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that you think I know of.” Tony corrects. “Now, enough of dark thoughts. Enjoy your food, and the night sky. We’re here to enjoy some peace and quiet, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nods because Tony is right. The dark thoughts can wait another day. For now, he’s going to enjoy himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>